happy halloween!
by sugarpie123
Summary: the penguins are ready for Halloween but something goes terribly wrong.  in chapter 2 it says "i looked over at private" or something like that but private is looking at Kowalski i made a typo.
1. Chapter 1

One day the penguins were in their lair talking about Halloween. They all had their costumes and everything. Private a cheese burger, Kowalski a mad scientist, Rico a chainsaw maniac, and Skipper a ninja. Well Halloween is supposed to be scary right? Well for the penguins it was terrifying. Not that they knew yet. They were in for a surprise.

"Well boys Halloween is tomorrow. We have our costumes, we're set. Get to bed." Said Skipper.

They went to bed then a mysterious person came in. he laughed took skipper wrapped him in duck tape and took off.


	2. Chapter 2

Well heres chapter two of happy Halloween!

**Skipper's pov**

I woke up in a dark room in which I could only see a little. I sat there looking around seeing only computers. Then I heard a door open. Then I realized who it was and I gasped.

**Kowalski's pov**

I woke up wondering what we where to do today. When I looked around I saw everyone in bed except me and Skipper! I ran and woke up Rico and Private. They seemed to be worried once I told them everything. I looked around the room for clues of where he might have gone. Then I walked over to the exit and saw the best thing I found yet.

**Private's pov**

I saw Private by the exit so I walked over to him. When I saw what he was looking at I gasped. It was the best clue yet! But still freaky. OK I couldn't COMPLETLEY see it but I knew it was a picture. I wanted to see it but I didn't want to get in Kowalski's way do I just walked away. I finally decided that I was to curious. I walked up to Kowalski and tapped his shoulder. He showed me the picture . I couldn't believe it. I gasped.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for taking so long to make this but I'm getting better at writing so enjoy!

**Private's point of view**

It was a picture of Doctor Blowhole! Though it was kind of expected saying that Skipper and Blowhole were worst enemies, but why would he keep a picture of himself? I decided to ask Kowalski.  
"Kowalski, why would he have a picture of himself?" I asked, but he kept quiet and had a thinking look on his face, so I decided to leave him alone. I walked outside and saw some duck tape on the floor. I ran and got Kowalski.

**Kowalski's point of view**

I walked over to private and looked at the tape. I immediately got a hunch about blowhole taping up Skipper and running off. That's only a hunch though. I picked up and liked it, salty. I knew were Skipper was.

**Skipper's point of view**

Blowhole had put me through several different cages with events with them then he took me over to make me act like a pet dog. I was supposed to be a prize for his Halloween maze. Who ever got to me first wins me as a pet. Right now I'm sitting in a cage waiting and waiting for him to come.


	4. Chapter 4

**Its been forever!**

Kowalski's point of view

I know where Skipper is! He's locked away by Blowhole! I need to stop him!

"Private, Skipper was taken by Blowhole!" I looked at him.

"No!" He gasped!

"Yes, get Rico and get ready to leave we are going after him!"

Normal Point of View

The Penguins were on their way and Skipper was set up as the prize.

Everything was in place.

Private's point of view

We all were on our way to save Skipper and kick Blowhole butt!

When they get there

Kowalski's point of view

We got to the right place and just in time too. Blowhole was outside of his lair gloating to himself about how he caught Skipper and is using him as a prize to his Halloween maze.

I knew Blowhole was behind this! He will pay!

"Hey Blowhole give us back Skipper!?" I jumped up and kicked him in the face.

"Ow!" he screamed.

"Give us back Skipper!"

" Fine if you find him!"

He took us inside and told us to go through the maze to find him.

We have a 1 hour time limit t find him, or else we join him.

**Cliff hanger hanging on a cliff and that's why they call him cliff hanger! "Can't... hold... on... much... LONGER!"Hahaha sorry had to! Thanks for reading! Will update soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Two days in a row *****fist pumps air while jumping***** YEAH!**

Kowalski's point of view

1 hour! We only have an hour to find him! We need to work quickly!

"Ok so take a left here." I said to the boys. Dead end. Oh this is going to take forever.

Skipper's point of view

It's dark. I can handle dark, who can't? Private. Oh I miss my boys… I swear to you Blowhole I will get out of this! And when I do you'll regret ever being born! I don't know how to get out. Think fast, think fast, beak! Bite at the ropes! I started chewing! I will get out and get my revenge! Yes, I broke open the top rope! On to the next! Oh this will take a while…

Dr. Blowhole's point of view

Hahaha! I've got them all now! I will win! Those stupid Pen-gu-wins will never get out! I WIN!

Skipper's point of view

Last one! GOT IT! I'M FREE! Best go find the boys! First to find my way out of here…

Kowalski's point of view

10 minutes! Dang it! We'll never make it! Wait, who's shadow is that?

Is it, but it can't be! Skipper's shadow!

"Skipper?!" I yelled. The shadow stopped.

"Kowalski?" He yelled back. It is Skipper! We all ran and hugged.

"What about Blowhole?" Private asked.

"I took care of him after he noticed I broke free." Skipper said smirking.

"Lets just go home." I said as we all walked home.

**Yay! Finally finished this story! Thanks for reading! Bye!**


End file.
